misery loves company
by iwha
Summary: A story about two different girls and the start of a beautiful friendship. 3YL/AU/One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**A/N:** Just thought to write something about Kyoko and Haru. I'm sorry if the two are a little OOC in here, I just based them off of my experiences when I was their age. I won't tell everyone what it was but, it was so traumatising for me that I'm had a hard time trusting people for a very long time. Fortunately, I'm doing better these days. BTW, before I forgot, this is written in both their POVs. You'd know which is which as you read on.

* * *

I just watched her from my seat and can't help but hate her. We've been classmates for about two years now, and really, her smile and her presence just irritates me. A lot of guys are into her, many girls follow her, she basically gets along well with everyone while little old me is just an outcast.

She's what you could describe as the sun: she's very cute, kind and immensely charismatic. Me? I'm plain, nothing's great about me except my grades and that's all there is to it. Nobody would notice someone quiet like me; no one would notice someone weird like me, and no one… Would be friends with me;

The lunch bell rang; I grabbed my lunch and walked way towards the school rooftop. I always eat lunch alone, I adjusted my glasses. That's right, no one would want that. I bit my lip to try to stop the tears that are forming in my eyes. I held my lunch tighter and walked faster.

'_No one… no one…. Alone…. always alone….. I'm here too. Please notice me too.'_

I ran my way up the stairs and slammed the entrance door of the rooftop, my only haven, and cried. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down and cried. I cried as hard as I could, but even though, I know that no one will hear my cries nor see my tears. All throughout the day, I cried to myself of the bitter pain I feel in my heart. I didn't realize it was that late when I woke up. I just laid there on my spot and looked above the stars. I hate being alone.

'_I'm terribly sorry Ms Miura, but he's gone. We did everything we could but…'_

Mom, Dad…. Are you there, above with the stars?

**0-0-0-0-0**

Another boring day, another lonely day, I suppressed a yawn coming out of my mouth as our teacher droned on and on. To be honest, I don't really need to hear this since I've already studied it a week back. And I've also read all of my books already, that's how smart I am. I'm not bragging it's the truth. I have what most people call, 'Photographic Memory'. It means I can remember everything once I see it. Sometimes, I hate this ability mine. It makes me remember things I'd rather forget.

'_Dad don't leave me! I beg of you! Dad, you're the only one I have left! Please don't leave me alone….!'_

Ah… I remember it again today.

"Kyoko-chan! Let's eat lunch together!"

"Sure!"

I looked over at her direction again. I really hate her; she doesn't seem to have any worries in this world. She's so perfect. It doesn't look like she had experienced the hardship called _'Life'_. I snorted softly as I saw her walk out of the room with her so-called friends. I heard them talking from her back at one point. Poor her, she had no idea.

**0-0-0-0-0**

I smiled but inside I just want to cringe. I pretended to listen closely to Hina-chan, but really, all I want is to be alone. But I can't do that, they might hate me.

"And really, that girl is so weird!"

"I know right! I mean what's up with her? She's so introverted!"

Miura Haru, my classmate of almost two years. She's always been so quiet, whenever I look at her, I felt like I've met a kindred soul.

"Don't you agree Kyoko-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Sigh. I said, don't you agree that Miura-san's weird?"

"I guess"

She's not weird, she's just lonely. At least, that's how I think. Thinking back, I remember the first day of school, the first time I met her. She was trying to feed a cat at the back of the school garden. She didn't notice me, but I think I saw her smile a little. She's lucky; she can express her emotions freely unlike me. I have to pretend, I smiled genuinely before. But over the years, I have been faking a smile.

I don't when it started but it was sometime after Hana-chan, my close childhood friend, died because of that incident. After that, I guess I began to smile less genuinely.

'_No! Didn't you promise that we'd enter the same High School together!? Hana-chan!'_

The school bell rang, indicating that lunch is over. We took our bentous and gone back to our classroom. I mentally sighed.

I'm so tired of faking everything. I looked over to where Miura-san is sitting. I've always wanted to talk to her since that day.

**0-0-0-0-0**

I was just wandering about when I heard someone softly cry. I quicken my pace to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko. She was crying alone. I just stood there, shock to the core. I can't believe that the most perfect person in school, the cutest, the most popular, the kindest, is crying. Like a perfect, pristine glass vase, is what I often thought of her. But the glass vase is not perfect after all, like the rest, it's not perfect. It has a crack too.

I slowly but steadily walk my way over her, until I was in front of her. I know what came over me, but I sat next to her and offered her my handkerchief. She looked at me with mild surprise and painfully smiled at me. She took my handkerchief weakly and whispered a soft 'thank you'.

I felt embarrassed. All I could do was murmured a 'you're welcome'. We just sat there with her crying softly and me looking above the soft orange sunset sky.

If I were to be really true to myself, I've always been jealous of her. I've always wanted to talk to her. I've always wanted to try to be friends with her, but my fear is preventing me.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A couple of days later, I was just putting on my shoes in my locker when someone gently tapped at my shoulder. I looked over and was mildly surprised to see that it was Sasagawa.

"Thank you… for the other day"

"It was nothing"

I nodded a little and excused myself but she grabbed me by the arm.

"You know, we've been classmates for almost two years. All I know is your name Miura-san. If you don't mind, would you like to eat lunch with me?"

I gaped at her in shock; nobody had asked me to eat with them before. It made my heart swell and tears gather up my eyes. I wiped them and nodded, smiling for the first time since my father's death.

"Okay, Haru would like that"

She also smiled, this time, it's a genuine one.

"Let's go to class together Haru-chan! Oops! I hope you don't mind me calling you that"

"No, Haru doesn't mind. Is it okay for Haru to call you Kyoko-chan?"

"It'll be my pleasure. Let's go?"

"Let's go"

I think I had gained a new friend today.


End file.
